the end will come! p:2
by Evil seductresss
Summary: done compleated REVISSED AND DONE merry eading is on vk and facecrapbook all that ol jazz ill do more with it on instagram recently


_**denix missing and turned against those she cherished in her own way by a poisoned tongued night fury, the nest on the verge of decimation, its dragons scattered and being executed, a boy long ways from home, alvin the treacherous amassing his forces against a peaceful one, the dragon known as deathbinger scheming to be rid of his leader and destroy his peaceful foe; these are the final days leading up to the end of all as night furys know it. all being ever thretend by the god protector. these fateful parts under vipre loaw azeros aranidae are thier story part 2.**_

it was quite unheard of for a boy, all muscular but in a more muscular kind of way and a thatch of curly dark hair, atop a creature only mostly glimpsed at night the seasoned vikings ever yonder called a 'nert furt' the rarest of dragons used to raiding thier scatterd villagers. for a second time in a four year perious a viking again rose these creatures. the twenty year old boy was named blueflame, though his once alive married wife ixoa jackson called him john. the dragons name in dragonic was once obuekhov. if nature couldve spoken it mightve laughed at the pure picture of that pair. who rode creatures like that anyway? would not the little viking clearly in turn ram a soward into its backspines? wouldnt the dragon maybe eat him as a nice tasty snack or burn him if he wasnt? the answer is no they wouldnt.

for blueflame loved dragons especially 'nert furts' and this uniue dragon hed seen several times and gained his trust not to hurt him, and obuekhov on her part promised herself along with two other friends that day the eve of a terrible battle to protect the boy from harm from others wishing to. and they were out there all right. the old menaces after him in the form of night furys twisted beyond rational thinking like loaw dagny perseverin, a scar faced savage female vowing to be rid of the boy no matter what else, and shortly later one of obuekhovs best friends nona! though those had blissfully eroded threats stil remained with the deadly nadders and its sole night fury leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae. sly as he was he hadnt yet targeted the human child. luckily for all obuekhovs allies. obuekhov recalled how her journey had stared out a crazy few days ago: noticing a particular absence of another dragoness the scales an intriguing mottle of orange and mostly black hadnt shown up at the nest.

not that obuekhov really bothered to notice; denix-replay was one of those frostily irritatingly not so suitably arrogant furys not stopping to rally put heart into what came out of her jaws. but since the nest became whole with all the furys being freed from a 3 year transfiguration its elected peaceful ruler thought all should stick together. so obuekhov began worriedly asking around. no sign of her. soon she found that denix was not even in it. she set off secretly on her own to find the at times annoying dragness. her seartch took her a long time but led her into the desert. and thats where she did indeed find denix, looking very much dead and its attacker, a tranced male very familiarly evil and murderous, threatening the boy now on obuekhovs back. he didnt look so healthy then ethier. luckily the black dragon uttered that she wasnt his target, denix weirdly attacked him first so he retaliated. denix had roused herself after two days and revealed shed become one of those tranced creatures and was the better for it.

that was the worst news obuekhov had heard all day. how? why and when did this tragedy occur? the answers now renamed elusive because shed escaped after grappling. with the two legged otherwise stranded here obuekhov offered her back to him for a ride. she didnt know how well these creature enjoyed flight fir they hadnt the wings she did but this human sure did from the sounds of his cries of delight: she let him. she needed mutch relaxing. so here they were back to the nest obuekhov decided to see the health ogf it. the night furys there could be trusted, though clueless siejce being freed so they might not know how to react when she git there. but assuredly they dared not attack the poor thing like they mightve on sight by the order of perseverin.

a voice above distracted her. "so if im alive are the other dragons? i know you dont probably get me but the tone you might right? this flying is thrilling and all but where are we heading to? you seem to want to help me instead f end me, witch im grateful for let me noit forget that. my chieftain might not share the same thoughts. how about yor side? youre an intelligent creature arnt you?" obuekhov consited offering a respince then remembered past times when this very two leggeds look of confusion when growled to. so she turned her snout to slightly take in the anxious looking flesh and blood upon her. no it wasnt worth replying. her mind was already spinning how to get an elusive deathbringer and denix-replay freed. after all if theres one thing obuekhovs worried mind already know it was that they had so many problems and so little time.

* * *

there was once a nest full of the most mythical thought blissfully peaceful creatures, all sleek and streamlined. there was a nest full of all powerful night furys. hunting and maintaining thier own order. many nests like this in fact. it turns out not all was well: one night fury of significant size, silerwinthefury and his not as popular borne son copperwingthefury, was not content by the current order of things (another story of nightflight and nona). oh, he didnt seem the overly boastful type or bragging. more a loud sneer-or to those he felt jelus of. his eye alit on the rulers position, a position he fe felt entitled to and grew more darkly possessive of and wouldnt stop until he had it and old other furys what to do. this obsession began to worry ho son also called korin until it seemed it was all silverwing prattled on about with little else n mind.

he almost didnt hear about his fathers secret departure in the dead of night to try and challenge the female peaceful ruler at that time, finding silverwing losing and his usuall pride broken. he had not seen his fathers hatred so strong; his ego collapsing, for when someones pride stuck that high it had a long way to fall. the rules were to fight for her posessuin if wished for all furys to observe to prevent cheating chaos. silverwing had not done that. the loser was supposed to concede. korin begged his father to stop:P surprising the mad deranged dragon did stop and his decision to leave the nest forever without his son. **_then see how well you do withiut me_** were his venomous words flung defiantly over his wing and that appeared to be the end of it. no one knew that night, and it wouldve been extremely wise to follow him secretly. someone close to him shouldve sobered up silverwing telling him he was not alone not betrayed not hated.

then his nefarious tragedies long after his death would never have happend. but litend silverwing had not, and that ruling position of that nest wouldve be his desire of it was the last thing he did. no longer did that dragon care about how well he dud on hunts or even his son: his muzzle glanced up at the moon gloomily...and that was the first the night furys learned of the entity in the sky called the god protector. it feasted upon that seething furys hatred and warped him into a true monster with new body markings and a new name: loaw okar kahuakhaun. maybe of silverwing had looked away in time before he was fully tranced none of this would've happened and the nests out there might notve gone through the tragedies they had...but he hadnt! back the newly named loaw okar swooped, consumed by greed and now armed with a divinely killing lust akin o power the moon shared with him to win the nest, but publicly this time as a demonstration how foolish were the furys and then he killed the ruler.

kahuakhaun now leader, he led his personally converted furys into a flight path of kill or convert like tje moon wished until a climatic battle between those annoyingly escaping conversation and his followers, leading to his death. he was freed but not to stave off his mistaken death at dragon nonas talons. shortly after a year passed with the followers in disarray loaw dagny perseverin became the terror of the land. her time as second leader, a concerned dragoness originally named valdis in the first nest kahuakhaun seized, was murderous and long of lasting. but all her plans failed in the end. she ar first blamed a two legged boy for all this. then bringing it in her own power to rid the moon pf the prime threat of nona but herself, so that _she_ could be remembered by those not tranced how mightily savage she really was. despite the freed dragonesses greater strength, loaw dagny almost won there on that cliff-side jutting out to a stormy sea.

but perseverin in her mad deranged lust to toy with nona committed a wromng move in allowing nnas orbs to fall on the moon behin her wing. that was all it took: a single mistake of one leader to mold another. the nwilling defeated fury was quickly conerted and threw a shocked perseverin into the sea. again, the saddened followers thought this was the end of them. not this time for the god protector made thier greatest foe thier most coldly stiff merciless leader yet. in her time she did many truely gruesome spiteful acts that began to get alot of her followers talking, particularly those once loyal to nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful in dragonic) headed by a dragon larger then the rest (deathbringer). thankfully her reign dint last long with the help of some old dragon and human allies.

lower position follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae was surprised when the moon made his leadership position official just before raising its new hoist body out of the grave. perhaps it was his manipulative magical tongue. by then not many night fyrys served him, being freed in a massive wave of roars. it was over for the traned dragons left or so it seemed. it was a seesaw battle since then: a dragon abydos once a foloower himsekf stumbled upin a secret mission of the leader, while a reluctant agreement of the last tranced dragon led an attack on the nest on the nest by deathbringer, he aquired a n bretheren instead. so the attack merely was a destraction. the deadly nadders believed loaw azeros growing stronger smoothtalikng voiced and proved tier effectiveness on a human village. that wasnt the only threat: an ilness began rapidly spreading among the nesting night furys at about the same time, traced to the attackers deathbringer harassed them with.

the cure denix-replay set out to find against the wishes of korin led her into capture by the same outcast village the the nadders set about destroying. that wa when versel as the moons possessed corpse** talked** to the human boy. despite it all they all made oit alive and denix found the cure. deathbringer too joined the fray but reluctantly withdrew from the pitched battles between humans on the ground and rebellious uninfluenced nihght fuys in the air, promising death on nona. loaw azeros grabbed some from denix to cure the followers on his end. this done and frustrated but not defeated he stumbled on the combined nests little ruler dragon korin flying out one day to be alone...straight into the embrace of aranidaes followers. an elaborate plot was then devised between leader and follower, seen through by the eyes of a resting denix-replay quickly after. a plan that almost succeeded with obuekhovs abydos and nonas 'departure'. or so korins fooled mind thought.

he sent all his nadders to attack that nest one final time with orders to leave no dragons alive, to sieze the nest as thiers. however not all was well within his leadership. deathbringer had abandoned for his own reasons to rid them all of nona just as perseverin once thought and his young dragon converted had yet to be what aranidae wished. so her they all were now in the nest consisting of all the freed furys, with a tranced ruler in thier midst and nadder followers ending lived all around. obuekhov was nowhere to be found. neither was the fate of denix-replay. nona was shot in the underside with darts. aranidaes air of confidance through the moon seemed unstoppable. unless those alive and remaining can pull together to free all followers **the end will come!** of course nobody counted on the rebirth of one other night fury soon to meet the forces of good again...

* * *

dragon deathbringer loomed over the dizzy form of young fury korin. an unappreciative little creature just like his careless father, who got himself killed by the claws of the dragon the brute most hated. originally he had set out immediately after abanoning his leader to the blind destiny he felt led toward. but dragons, annoying and claiming to tp him, kept getting in his blasted _way! _hed tought the first female one a lesson (she hadnt shown up sience so maybe hed truely gotten rid of denix-replay), these opponents turned out to be the leader himself at the nest as well, and ow here was this lok alike of first leader kahuakhaun. a simple enough strike against hard rock was enough to stun young korin? his attack on the head was most cunningly deceptive, no doubt loaw azeros tought him that. deathbringer grew thoughtful for a moment, flicking the old remains of vermilion oozing down his snout. another victorious scar to add to his collection as a warning that he could not be defeated.

"i will ask this once as i have asked many before: where is nona? tell me and i may yet spare your intruding self."his gaze at the littler dared him to disagree. after a moment the lizard began to utter a sound that reeked of disdainful chuckling. when at last korin locked eyes with deathbringer, he expected another attack but he only uttered sneeringly: "so...it was to be torture after all is it? so be it. since i see youre not the boring type like the two before you and the few before them, ill tell you." the brute saw his resolve had broken though the youngers cold shield. so easy. just the tinest mention of violence amd they snapped like twigs. worked every time. as korin opened his jaws there came the sound of claws touching down n the stone, the shadow falling in deathbringer. the voice was familiar. "ah there you are. no my little follower no you will not. its time to end this."

the brute knew hed stumbled onto a disadvantage without bing abe to turn around in this cave and aranidae knew it. the dazed korin dutifully kept his jaws shut at the presence of his leader. deathbringer clenched his jaws angrily. his powerful muscles rippled inside him readily. "took you long enough didnt it." "i wasn't aware we were playing a game" came loaw azeros calm collected voice "we not young furys anymore. i can barely there remember my own history." a very odd look crossed the fourth leaders muzzle, one a just arrived dragoness with a certain human astride her back caught. "what is my past? the simple fool i was? i cannot remember it. but i guess it doesnt matter" aranidae added carelessly. the dragonesess heart constricted even now to see all those dragons of hers being wiped out but most important thing was that his followers leader be free, and maybe with the help of a little leftover power this creature possessed. "but it still can" she called hopefully.

the smaller fury with that distinct long spiky tail swayed it absently. he appeared not to have heard her through all the nadders shrikes and night fury coos of defiance. but he had. without turning to face obuekhov: "why? why would i want to do any sutch thing, dragoness? dont you know that can simply make me blind again? no not after the light ive seen. not after the lust i feel to cerry out the moons will. ive experienced a taste of its enageries it shared with me way back when i followed loaw okar and im never letting go of it. ever! typical creatures like you to be there at the moments to doubt myself." "this violence must stop" obuekhov repeated firmly. having just exaustedly flapped the entire way back to witness this horror, she felt since four years time shed grew more bold n situations like this. it was time to make her stand.

loaw azeros half turned carefully in the air with beats of his ebony wings, surveying the new arrivakl with one cats' orb whle keeping watch over a helpless brutes rear end still stuck in the cave. "i **hardly** think youre in any positions to make demands. look around you dragoness: watch as your fragile little world falls apart at the seams, all you hold dear lost to the ashes of what will be a forgotten past. you and yours thought this silly resistance to the god protectors will could merrily go on forever? that may have lasted though three unfortunate deaths of leaders before me, but it ends here. have any of them been sly enough, smart enough as i have to devise sutch plans as this? tell me dragoness _tell me_!" loaw azeros practically spat gleefully. in tht short moment she ignored the yammerings of her human rider. obuekhov surely knew by her dragon heart that what aranidae claimed was true was.

"ooh i think lousy and a coolness needing to be stashed in a stuffy cave brimming with it" came the unfamiliar voice before any dragon uttered a word. a new dragon was suddenly at her side, a creatue that shook obuekhov to her core. a white clawed up old creature, she was, with a scar over her right side of her snout to mark her as one dragoness no one ever expected to see again. she flapped there, good eye surveying the land around her and what had happend in the time everyone assumed shed been dead when another dragoness bit her neck. she let all looking her way to see she was indeed very mutch alive. alive beyond th grave, beyond what silverwingthefury sadly made her into. obuekhov couldnt believe her eyes she nearly ell rom the sky in shock. "valdis...?" "...loaw dagny perseverin" finished loaw azeros in an expression of purest terror like the moon had killed him and reincarnated him. he hadnt expected the return of the moons second leader.

"she isssss not one of usss"came its hoss but aranidae could barely listen right then. "but surely it isnt true. it isnt! impossible! youe supposed to be-" "dead i know. all probably think this by now. if you're currently the monster i once was then im sorry to trod a claw on leadership. what a rather pathetic choice of one, i was mutch better then this excuse. sutch matters are behind me now" snapped the recognizable voice laden with unspeakable weariness and hard commanding steel. the voice was nasally smooth as ice. "hello ther obuekhov arytiss, pleasure to see youre still alive after what i put you through. a pleasure. i am not that horrible bloody wrathful title anymore, please call me valdis. im on your side in this mater. youd be wise to see that i stay there."

* * *

alvin had finally found bork the bold, the peaceful tribes chieftain. a foolish effort. they had been battling fir sone time withj alvins cheating moves meaning boirk fought garder to keep up. "wots 'dish about eh?"pressed alvin the treacherous, his sward in another hand swiping away to meet borks blade and accompanied with a wild lash of an axe hed gotten ahold of. what a cheat! "my village was sacked by your barbarians a long time past. and not again" bork retorted simply. tactful alvin smiled. and **what a **nasty smile it was. he swong his axe again at boks beaded head and his opponent barely backd aside in time. "oie it aint 'bout those weasily things not quite vikings were dey? we executed them on da spot, mate. no more dragon or human left, me arfraids. but then its perfectly acceptable: no more callings out no suspicious fingers pointed." bork was rather certain alvin didnt speak truth and the three missing viking interns were rotting in a cell somewhere.

he would find them. had the wizend fellow a bit dead on brain cells known all three were safely away on the back of an additudal 'nert furt' he mightve felt less determination to put this other village in its place. so in a way alvin **did** lie but nit for the reasons he suspected. "if ya want to go find em then youll have to go through me" warned the outcast chief, ducking low under borks guard to lightly slice his armored tunic. now bork was an able swordsman in the best of times but the peaceful settlements man was admittedly past his prime and not mutch in the way of helping his skills improve these days. so mutch time having mead and puttin' on pounds in the traditional viking celebration was more the life of bork the bold. and the hoef still did contain some old tricks up his muscled sleeves.

alvin wsso fouced on borks soward he didnt see the firmed fist coming at him. the unexpected blow sent him staggering backward. "your settlement needs to be tought a lesson in manors and where to hold your boundries" he growled at alvin the treacjerous. "we aint been playin' a' rules sience the day you were just a young baby. the outcasts made your pitiful villages. youre 'a one who crossed into our lands, bork. now ya pay the price, simple." proposterous! bpork would never let one brutes lies get the better of him. "those trainees are rather slow on uptakes, not stupid. you needn't toss my trainees in a cell for life. they wernt yours! they were never yours!" alvin distanced bork with a hurl of his wrist containing his blade. the sward harmlessly blurred past but gave alvin time to strategize. in the misdtat of the fighting the outcast chief nearly sidestepped one of borks more crazy warriors and shoved him in the chest ino two outcasts nearby, then twirled his axe head thoughtfully as he strode confidently forward with the grace of a man borne of war.

for when alvin the treacherous was thoughtful he was most dangerous. "your sett'ament still fights dragons do it? if not that'a would me mos insulting to the other villages: do ya or do ya not?" bork the bold felt like then bork the hesitant in that moment: who wasnt to say that it wasnt so? the flameblue boy and is once living wife seemed to go out of thier way to change his villages ways and gradually they all accepted 'nert furts' wernt as evil as they claimed to be. admittedly borks settlement was a ource if slight shame that they wernt as cruel with trespassers or dragon attacks like others like beserkers. true they hadnt raided his village for awhile. maybe that lony boy did have a way with them. maybe his villagers were right in the end to martch a different path then those before or sience. perhaps borks ancistirs turned in thier graves at the thought of it but they didnt have a say in the current time did they. thier villages could change too. "beginning with these" bork resolutely muttered so his smirking armed foe didnt hear. it was time to fave his destiny win pr lose in this village for the sake of justice. those would be the last steps he took that day as chief.

* * *

the voice, when spoken at long last froze the black brute to his core. so shocked was deathbringer he was purely oblivious to little korins ook of snooty amusement. that savage tine was unmistakable to ay other night fury he knew. but hew has assumed she died by the eventual word of jaw she dies by the jaws of nona turned third leader snodussn. the news wasnt possible: his favorite female loaw dagny persevein cane off as a dragoness deathbringer loaw nezere alterious thought surly had died. he hadnt questioned the wisdom of the words but as another reason to rake the neck of nona with his talons. a strange confidant glee began to spread rapidly through his soul. "if the rumores were false that means a lousy araniae is no longer my leader. he never compared wuth my perseverin: perfect. i can imagine all the dragons outside shock to see her again. and as for you nona...my bold claws have been _aching_ to bite your snout clear into for a long time. the moon has allowed this. blind and dead youve been all this time, blind and deaf you shall be when i eventually kill you. and that shall be very soon, darling."

he didbnt know of course that the albino dragoness had been felled by deadly nadder tail spines by sabrinathemorpher, and no one closest to her in the heated battle knew if she still lived. he didnt know however must deathbringer felt the god protector wished for nona to be dead, fate seed to intervene and it had not ben the brute so far to seemingly get to nona once again (another story dragon deathbringers soft war). stuck in the cave the brute was able tio hear most of what was shouted abut in the air. aranidae mustve been distracted by other circumstances. deathbringer wasnt a dragon to waste time mulling over the fact loaw dagny seemed to be alive. he took action. abandoning the fight however rid with copperwing he squirmed out of the tight cave and for the first time in more then a year set truely delighted eyes on the dragoness so mutch like nona, but so mutch more perfect in every way. here she flapped: perseverin with the jagged black slash across one side of her sleek snout. thought he saw with an ff type pf concern that she wasnt as quite proud and viciously dark as she once was.

she hadnt seem him yet but deathbringer felt in time shed remember him. his eyes took in the bite mark viable beneath her flatted ear frills. "that wretched death cheating night fury. you did that to my rightful one true leader. that will not happen again. i watched from the shadows as the despised loaw okar finally after so mutch of us plotting to toss your tattered distracted soul fell, to be replaced with you. i see even now the way constant failure has damaged your once savagery. time has not been kinud to you, but i of all followers still need and look up to a leader. a powerful one. if not versel then you, perseverin. with no other of us under the moon left i will rise you up and make your title feared. so shall it be." his eyes turned bitterly sour toward the spot where the current leader loaw azeros hovered at her height, a look of utter shock on his mug. despite it not meaning to the killing lust the god protector gave deathbringer surged hotly inside him. how sweet it felt.

"and dizzy thoughtless rats like him will be swiftly gotten rid of in ways perfectly capable to my methods. all aranidae is sit and talk. we needed action in all the time i ever so grudgingly accepted your lead. but perseverin delivered the victory we need. no more failures, no more resisting dragons stumbling onto the moons plans. together you and i will accomplish what the moon wishes: how sweet it is to glimpse you alive again, my long lost leader. we will fight them together and be victorious. the stars plans will succeed." with that the mighty ebon brute flapped up to meet them.

for her part the dragoness formerly referred fearfully as perseverin was no more. she used ti be in a state of mind of evill lust and revenge but not anymore. that seeped out like nourishing sunshine rays the day a certain other albino scaled fury far bigger then her freed her. she had yet to thank that fury. then remembered sadly that dragoness should still be possessed by the hod protector and here somewhere. mutch mightve happend in the time she had slumberd in her grave with the injuries nona gave her...or was it still the title she undoubtedly carried: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. if any fury had personally understood the cold heart and brain it it valdis. her first act as leader after discovering her assumed death into the unforgiving sea failed was to send her most dangerous tracking skrill after her; purely out of revenge for sending it after nona in the first place. despite its ties to the moons will, the then recently scared valdis sensed its hesitation and reluctance to kill her with all its hunters heart, rather still serve her.

but snodussen made skrillix wer evakyl lothal hunt valdis down exactly for this reason. valdis had freed its mind poor thing. sacrificing what she assumed would be her death she stopped battling snodussen/nonas surprise mob of followers led by her. but she was awoken suddenly in a pit f dirt buried by whom she didnt know. she didnt know who to trust or where to go, other then the female next to her she had stumbled across as she recalled as wanting to exterminate as perseverin. she was a friend of nona was all valdis knew. maybe they could free her white scale friend and- "valdis?" "loaw dagny perseverin" finished a night fury she didnt remember or know, showing an expression of terror. well, valdis didnt know what caused **that** reaction but she wasnt someone valdis recalled as being a follower. more importantly in this nest who was fighting whom and whee was her not-so-bad claw skills needed to send the enemy fleeing?

valdis was utterly confused: but still a capable iron willed fury if needed that would never change. and most pressing to he where was nona/snodussen? was she leading this attack? in her slumber what was the fate of copperwingthefury valdis remembered seeing and nearly killing in her tentative quest to find dragon allies to fight loaw pernas forces? well she had uttered her say to obuekhov arytiss next to her. now it came to see what and whose sides valdis would be on. the albino lizard felt sorry for the shock her sould-be friend must be feeling, thinking she too was dead. she turned back to the smaller spotted male. "are you friend or foe then? ally or opponent?" aranidae appeared to not have heard her still so stricken was he. he kept repeating her old title."w-well hes the new leader weve been fighting. long story. i dont know mutch else either."

valdis shook her head at the news this fury she saw now with weird tail rudders and rear could be what the devil she once was. now this fury had taken her position? "what! wait: him? what about loaw perna?" maybe things had changed drastically sience her slumber. "long story talk later ok?" obuekhov added hastily, briefly scuffling with a nadder spotting her. "how are your claw skills?" valdis looked down at her talons caked with year old vermilion, an old light of battle flashed behind her huntresses orbs. "just as well and hard as they ever were." no one had the time to move a taillap before the formerly loyal huge form of deathbringer loaw nezere alterious exploded from the cave bellowing what sounded like triumph: valdis startle in surprise for this dragon brute had aided her many times when she needed it in the past. most impotently when she reached out to the god protector with her mind and deathbringer answered her call to lead an attack on the village where shed been captured.

thats been a source of greatest victory on the followers side, now a point of continual sham for the once leader. he now headed straight not for them twp but towards the petrified foreign dragon with claws extended": what was going on here? "noon we have to save that weird tailed male" valdis shouted disbelievingly. from the time valdis had remembered the brute he seemed to have become even more demented, howling "first i will find justice in destroying you then shortly after, the source of all my problems. i may not have raised a talon against your say before now. but that was after i thought how mutch youve really accomplished around here. i doubt the stars are patient. say goodbye aranidae your lead is through!" as he flapped to a stop short of displacing loaw azeros he noted the spiked tailed leader hadnt seen him. really the fury hadnt so mutch as twitched his neck to glimpse deathbringer. "its not true she cannot be alive: its not true. all this time i believed she was dead. it cant be" aranidae kept muttering in fixated near droning to himself in shock.

form the past until now loaw azeos was always sure of himself and where his mind was. always calmly collected like sinister glass-flat water. now here that same lizard was: a muttering wreck at long last. something mustve occurred to the fury leader to make him this way. whatever it was, aranidae had clearly lost control over his own followers attacking the nest now and in no condition to command anything anymore. the brute was about to male that happen seeing the witless dragon wasnt about to face him, deathbringer grunted in disbelief and brought his claws down toward the leaders back. this wouldve been the end of loaw azeros if a fireball hadnt cannoned into that massive paw about to strike, making its owner snarl to see whos interrupted his merry killing spree. "fancy to see you to, oh deathy chap. surprised to see me again?" remarked an old and acidic tone the quality to rattle is scales once more.

* * *

"no" howled the yellow ans ebon striped fury: this shouldnt be happening this shouldnt! white scaled nona, formerly a foe he hadnt wanted to accept was turned against them by the actions of the leader before her, was very truely possibly dead. abydos first method was to dive down terror stricken to see if indeed his close ally/friend with wings was alive. but with his claws doing thier thing right now in the air that many more clueless night furys could be dropped from the sky by these deadly nadders and thier tail spikes. abydos was about to burst. "no" he uttered brokenly this sadness about the potential fate of his friend powered him into the nadders. "your friend paid a price for defying our leaders rule, youre next" the nadder named sabrinathemorpher commented with an emotionless hiss. she hardly ever spoke. the little spikes sailed fast and many toward abydos snout.

summoning up the violet flames within he blasted the lot of them into ashes. she seemed to be the toughest nadder here so telling the left over night furys to fend for thier lives he set off, temper rising at all this chaotic injustice, after that follower. "yor time is up, dragon, we are now what all you once were" sabrinathemorpher replied flatly again, opening her maw to expel the hottest fires in the land. abydos counterd with his natural purple fireball. the eplosove forces blew him backward. when he recovered it was to find the follower charging him about to impale him with another round of darts. "feel the sting if defeat: feel it and know painnnnnnnnnnnnnn"she sang. "youre the one that felled my friend. if nona has perished then youll pay" growled abydos letting the anger build. setting his followers to decimate thier last haven, thier home was the last stand. abydos circled the nadder letting the heart breaking emotionally ravaged snarl resonate in his throat.

"you wil be freed from influence that night fury infected you with if i have to go own fighting." instead of answering the nadder swung her tail around and unleashed more spines. one got through abydos quick evasion, earning him a cry of pain aas a sharp sting erupted in his throat. al tis was becoming so deadly to remain in the air. perhaps it came time for the nadder to do some land bounding. reaching for the throbbing source of wound in his throat and ripping out the small sharp projectile, he dove down toward the ground. "follow if you dare to finish me of so strongly." sabrinathemorpher hissed in responce and plunged after him just as abydos wished. avoiding the lucky spot where nona lay dead or dying abydos turned away to the true base of the nest itself. "you forign nadders may have attacked this nest but we furys lived here and know it better. try and fight me then." the former follower himself felt his skill level at fighting was better then that of loaw azeros deadly nadder.

if nona was dead hed never forgive himself. abydos took to the ground in great streamlined lrapng bounds. craiinig his throat was to observe his for not quite landing rather hovweing low to it in pursuit. "why must you resist what right in font? why not see the truth instead of running away from it?" sabrinathemorphers voice again tempted him. "because your leader is making you see falsitvities and lie after evil lie. i know you cannot help it. but what youre experiencing is ot natural. let us help you. let me end this. the suffering shouldnt be long lasting." shouted abydos back over his wings. he was almost to the nests rocky base where he could lure the nadder in and free her somehow in a cave. "it will end" his pursuer called tonelessly. the sudden whiz of darts reached his ear frills and he knew he wouldn't make it in time to the nest. it was turn now ir risk becoming a very dead pincushion. he braced his hind legs and in a whirl of elaborate wings he turned clear round and smacked into sabrinathemorpher with his claws sheathed into her ow hover. her parrots' shriek of surprise made him feel more confidant.

then there was another creature beside him and as ill luck contiunued to have it in for the furys at this nest, it wasnt an ally. however it **was** another night fury. a fury abydos layed heavily dismayed orbs on for the third time; the most recent being in a human settlement threatening the life of the boy him nona and obuekhov had vowed to protect from the forces of is corruption. and now here it was in the body of the dragoness he most adored. it still hurt. "look into my eyesss s once again and ssssee" the body of his potential mate hissed tonelessly. in fact it this dragones belonged in her grave. nightflight had been forcibly risin sometime shortly after the time loaw azeros night fury brethern were seen around the nest. she had been risin by unnatural foces as a physical body for the moon the tainted furys under its trance called the god protector.

abydos the former follower and blind obedient servant to this very essence keeping the empty courpos standing, chose his words carefully. "whatever yu are, whatever compels you to take over other night fuys for the whim of it...it has to stop. and none of us will rest until it is so. not i, not my hopefully longest lived and most knowledgeable to yor deviousness, none of us. it stated with silverwing. it shall end with at this battlefield. im ready this time and i must say im not all that surprised that you decided to show up. this has i be the final battle. the little puppets under your control must be freed. i will stop you myself if i have to. a mock of a dragoness facing me now wont stop me as it mightve earlier. nightflight lives on in me now, the good her not the twisted monster you made her into years ago or the skin you strut in now." the versel coupose didnt miss a beat. "intresssssting: it ssshould be noted then that assssss soon as i show you the true path, weaknessss will fall upon thissss dragon under enlightenment."

finding it slightly difficult not to exactly do what it wanted abydos glanced instead at the deadly nadder shooting hima triumphant dirty ook back. he was sharpening her claws into the stone wordlessly. two against one: not a fair fight in the slightest but this fury had been in plenty of those lately. abydos bet that the god protector didnt know how to use its stolen form very well ether. smartly for that fury he was proven right. although he hadnt admitted it abydos had a weakness. every time the versel courpose flapped close hed reach his claws to rend the thing, but then stopped short of doing so. this was his mates scaled form, admittedly a revoltingly rotting one, but still carried the very sleek features of nightflight. hiow do you truely fight a posessed empty bundle of elegant wings and tails? "thisss hasss gone in long enough" versel hissed aloud. abydos didnt dare glance at what remained of his mates once piercing eyes but versel tuned its hosts head to connect with the orbs of its nearest follower.

time was up, impatience was at its highest, the fury of unusual cunning of brain it chose to be a leader hadnt completed the tasks. that soul had served its purpose and now all the nadders would be _its_ followers now, not aranidaes. its time to rule was over and the god protector would communicate that through that dragons mind, currently feeling scared out of its scaly wits, from what the moon could see through that creatures eyes. "end wil be ssswift and painful" versel uttered aloud and controlled sabrinathenorpher literally through its powerful link to her. bold-end with his friends life in the balance abydos fought his bravest, eventually setting the smartest of loaw azeros trusted nadders free to live normally. the longer abydos fought the harder it felt **not** looking at what remained of versels muzzle. the dragon didnt fight as hard and exhausted hed become. "once a ssspot of foulnessss alwaysss one: if sso inclined then finisssh her"the god protector said at last.

"i am never going back to that title i was under you. i cannot be convinced otherwise. those of us left here today will snap all those hundreds if followers under the night fury under you chose to make leader. we will not rsort to violence like your ways" said the fury. a gargling hiss mae its way out of versel courpose abydos realizing it as laughter. "you cannot ssstopplansss from falling. no one can. even the best can sssoon sssslumber." the next moment an amazing thing happened: the moon let go its artificial energies binding the dragoness to continue existing, and she was finally layed to rest, her old form crumbling to dust before abydos relieved eyes. that dragon didnt realize it but with that act of withdrawal from the courpose of nightflight, something even noe amazing happened!

* * *

just like thgat the entire battle being terribly victorious was over. and so it was: in his cave little ruler korin blinked suddenly and glanced around im amazement, his young mind feeling lifted from a heavy fog. no more tainted whispering in his mind. copperwing would have very few memories of the deception hed caused or mutch before the deadly nadders wrenched his head up to glanced at the night sky. outside the cave a ways off obuekhov felt the sudden release of all the harassing nadders like a wave of invisible air at once. seeing her falter in the air white scaled valdis flashed a knowing look. "its happening isnt it? the end of the followers?" all she looked on in growing amazement were the forms of very confused nadders, one moment zooming in to finish off some poor confused night fury barely staying alive, the next calling to eatchother and wondering why there were forigm dragons not nadders zipping around. so too did loaw azeros aranidaes paralyzed mind at the earlier sight of valdis/perseverin rear up with agonized roar at feeling the release of the energies no longer present.

from then on he was no longer aranidae. it was the most bewildering experience not remembering...well anything now. who were those other things? were dragons fighting someone? how had he gotten here and most impotently "w-who am i?" stammered a poor confused former manipulative leader now called vipre...

* * *

"shes in bad shape" offerd the freed dragoness denix-replay, quite humbly for once with herself, all this was due to the realization shed let her own ego fall into the trap aranidae layed quietly right there wie open for her to step intp. that rat. being her title loaw snarna mandalore so soon again because shed let her own arrogance and pride blind her to the true persuasive ways of loaw azeros wishing to use her, gave denix a new light to view herself. juuuuust perhaps, calling that brown scaled dragoness 'deaf ears' might bring ill attitude toward her. "i dont know how long she has to live...o-whats your name, but shes alive. i doubt shell make it" denix couldn't resist adding bitingly. obuekhov arytiss and abydos not to mention a few furys including a very clueless vipre hovering nearby. a sharp warning hiss issued from nearby. that source became clear saw abydos shoved his way desperately forward through the growing crowd of night fury to shoot denix a nasty look.

the ebon and yellow dragons insides constricted at the sight of his close friend. no one had attempted thus far to pull out the many evil appearing tailspikes buried in the undertummy of nona. the wounds were ugly to glance at. nona lay where shed fallen heavily from the sky from sabrinathemorpher, shuddering breaths hearable to the worried abydos. "no no we canot lose you too i already lost nightflight. the moon gave her gruesomely animated body back to the ashes from where she was born. nona im here. im sorry i wasnt quick enough t fight off that follower. i shouldve been quicker-" "no dont...blame yourself my old..friend. just dont. whats going on?" nonas wheesing voice asked. sharp eyed as ever she narrowed them as she caught sight of a certain dragon fury hovering uncertainly in the pressing snouts. "you! youre purely responsible for al this!" "i dont know what youre talking about, unusual creature. i dont even remember who i am" vipre called in rising frustration.

a deep laugh made them all look up to see the beating massive wings of deatbringer loaw nezere alterious. "hes purely a fool in scaled ignorance now, isnt he? hehe how sweet its come to this. all of you have been blinded. what a laugh. whatever happend to keep me enlightened with my moon, i am grateful. your lot must really be displeasing to it. and is that who i seek with my entire being?" he sneered. abydod rememberd this brute instantly, growling and half lifting his wings. "youll never lay a talon on nona. not if i have anything to say." the brute smirked down at the spoken fury. "in what way can any of you tell me what to do? youre all blind fools! every one. but i alone was spared. who got to her before me?" his dark teasing hardened to threatening rumble. deathbringer was an awful wreck physically from all the battle scars and the caked vermilion on his jaw. "i cannot be defeated by any dragon!" but even he could tell that wasnt entirely true for all dragons that were tranced or could be ate now free and silently daring him to challenge thier combined might.

"ill make you a promise, with the desire within me left. the new promise is i will return and this time nona will be mine. i shall scourge this land with my talons and my fire, now that aranidae is out of my way, for he was slow to action and quick to get on my temper. if i find two leggeds in my path i will leave no wretched one alive, not a single one." deathbringers dark terrible words hissed out of a heavily bleeding jaw. "remember this: i shall call the night furys left under the god protector if any remain true to it and wadge the final battle, or we will surely go down defiantly attempting to the last dragon. for the blind must be eliminated, not converted any longer. ive learned this. i shall and will get you nona if its the last thing i _do._" he vowed with savage contempt, his temper boiling. for some reason the god protector hadnt made him a jabbering unseeing lizard. just possibly there came chance for obtaining another army of brethren...with **him** as leader. what a tentatively delightful prospect.

a last searing watchful look of purest hatred and loathing from the brute at those determinedly staring back. "do good-er imbeciles saved the day! you couldnt be farther from the truth. the question is can you be lucky all the time? think about it." he slowly flapped into the far horizon, a loner now alone in his destiny wherever it took him, one night fury tied to the will of the moon. valdis and denix-replay were jyat itching to set off after. "no let him go. if he sgows up...and no doubt he will...all of us will be ready and united to stand against the now known transfiguration." as abydos utterd those wods sharply at his old/new friends and allies, he glanced at nonas sprawled form sadly. it was sen these was little left to do for her and didnt have long to live: a dragoness a long-lasting symbol of resistance. the wounds were too fatal to recover, her last words went something like this "im proud...to be a sister of...you all my..friends."


End file.
